I Did Not Sign Up for This!
by LittleOwlet
Summary: I wish Middle Earth was real..." "Me too." When two teenage girls end up in Middle Earth against their own will, Nothing could go wrong could it? Wrong.
1. Cookies

Hi guys! My first Lotr fanfic! I have been pondering about writing this for a very long time, but I have never got round to it before. This chapter is very short, I'm so sorry. But if people review I will male them 1000+ Words. I hope you guys enjoy it and stuff! Don't forget to review!

**_Summary: _**"I wish Middle Earth was real..." "Me too." When two teenage girls end up in Middle Earth against their own will, Nothing could go wrong could it? Wrong.

**_Disclaimer: _**The wonderful ideas of The Lord Of the Rings belong to the extraordinary J.R.R. Tolkien. I just own the characters Catherine and Kristina :)

**_Enjoy & please review!_**

* * *

_** I did not sign up for this!**_

_**Chapter Uno - Cookies**_

.

Catherine sat against the old oak tree, reading the first addition to The Lord of the rings, she sighed and put down the book; she lazily turned her head to the napping figure next to her.

The figure had long chocolate brown hair and her trademark scarf on, even though it was the middle of summer. Catherine rolled her eyes and watched the even breathing of her sleeping friend.

She leaned back against the old tree and drew her attention to the sky, it was a beautiful blue colour and little white clouds danced against it, like newborn lambs prancing about in the meadows.

Catherine let out a long, happy sigh and closed her eyes. Her light brown hair blew, as a cool summer's breeze pasted through. She sighed again in contentment, it was moments like this she treasured.

It was a Sunday afternoon and she was spending the day with her friend Kristina, the pair had, had a busy morning with baking; they had made several cookies, which were on a plate next to Catherine now.

In the afternoon, after lunch, Kristina had decided that they should do a bit of reading, as there was nothing else to do. So they took a pile of books - mostly Lord of the rings- and read. Kristina had fallen asleep to Catherine reading the first Lord of the rings to her.

The latter smiled and picked up another cookie before opening her green pools for eyes and eating the cookie. By now Kristina was awake and looked over to Catherine.

"Why did you stop reading?" Catherine jumped in surprise and handed Kristina a cookie, in which she replied.

"I thought you were sleeping... I stopped to let you dream* Kristina shifted her position slightly and suddenly blurted out.

"I wish Middle Earth was real..."

"Me too."

Kristina smiled and put used her hands to describe what she said next. "I mean it would be awesome if we could fight along side Aragon and Legolas." She used her hands to mimic swordplay. Catherine giggled in response, before saying.

"And Gimli too! We mustn't forget the bearded dwarf!" Catherine deepened her voice and did an impression of Gimli in a very bad Scottish accent, "No one tosses a dwarf!" The pair erupted into shrills of laughter.

Kristina sighed, and looked west, where the Sun was closing down her light station on the United Kingdom for the day. She smiled as she closed her eyes, before saying. "Imagine what it would be like to meet Pippin and Merry! All the fun we would have."

Catherine looked up. "Doing what?"

"I don't know, just getting into mischief and telling stories about all our adventures. We would be great friends, I just know it."

"More like you would cook for Pippin and Merry. Those two are always hungry!"  
"Pippin is always hungry, not Merry."

"Eh, same thing" Catherine shrugged at this and pulled a face when Kristina sent her a glare. "Don't get so offended!"

Kristina yawned, "I'm so tired, I might just sleep out here tonight" Catherine sent her "are-you-crazy?" Look and Kristina simply shrugged back, "I'm too lazy to move to a bed."

"Fair enough"

"Now enough, chit chat, get back to reading Cat. Hey that rhymed!"

Catherine rolled her eyes and said nothing but picked up the book from where she was at and continued to read, "'My dear Bagginses and Boffins!' He began again; "And my dear Tooks and Brandybucks,'"

Kristina had closed her eyes from when Catherine had started reading. She now interrupted Catherine by saying something audible like: "Pippin and Merry"  
Catherine looked to her and said in an annoyed tone "Can I continue?"  
Kristina simply let out a "Mhm."

Catherine took a breathe "and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers," Kristina let herself zone out and sleep take her as Catherine listed the families at Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday party.

"'And Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proodfoot!'"  
Catherine put down the book, when she heard Kristina snoring. She smiled to herself and shook her head, "She could never stay awake for long." She stretched and closed her eyes, letter sleep take over the paper walls of her mind.

* * *

_**AN**_: Finally got the introduction chapter out of the way! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! They are helpful, I do accept constructive criticism - it would be helpful. Thanks.


	2. Lost

_**Chapter Zwei - Lost**_

When the girls awoke the next morning, they were not in their cosy, warm beds at home; wrapped up in bundles of blankets, like a snug bug in a rug. Nor were they leaning up against the old oak tree, where they had been the previous night. No, when they awoke they were some place quite different. Not planet Earth, that's for sure...

* * *

Kristina stirred in her sleep, she had felt something land on her nose. Thinking it was just a leaf from the oak tree, she went back into her dream of table dancing with Merry and Pippin. She was in the Green Dragon Inn and had her arms intwined with the two mischievous hobbits, spinning around while singing.

She was about to get some more ale from the bar, when something else landed on her. She sneezed. The thing was cold and wet, there it was again and again. Until it started to come down by the dozen. It was by this point Kristina was taken away from the warmth of her dream and sucked into the cold, harsh reality, she was in. She had woken up.

Kristina's eyes snapped open and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She stretched her limbs and joints, as she let out a long yawn. She scratched the top of her head and looked around; in her half asleep state. She blinked a couple of times to let her eyes to adjust to the blanket of stars that surrounded her. Her eyes scanned the scene.

She shivered as she put her hand on the ground next to her. It was freezing. Kristina removed her hand quickly and raised her gaze up to the skyscrapers for trees, that were above her. She gasped, and sharply turned her head to the tree she was sitting against, it was not the old oak tree from the night before.

Her eyes widened and she could feel panic arising from deep within her. Kristina took a couple of deep breaths, slowly calming her self down. She got up and started to wander around, carefully watching her steps in the dark.

She muttered to herself "Where the hell am I? Did I get kidnapped by ninja monkeys and put here? And more importantly where is Catherine and is she okay?"

Her eyes widened in realisation and she abruptly stopped. She spoke in a hushed tone "Catherine..."

Kristina turned on her heels and ran back in the direction she had came. She put a hand to the side of her pale, moonlit, face and started yelling for her lost friend.

"Catherine?!"

She ran faster once no answer came.

"Catherine?!"

No answer, just the chatter of the wildlife around them.

"CAT?!"

Kristina sprinted like a helpless paper boy running from an angry dog. She called again, this time louder than before. "CATHERINE?!" She kept running. She tripped.

Kristina had tripped over something very big and very solid. She pushed herself up and she crawled over to the object she had fallen over. She squinted to get a better look at it. It was very long and it was breathing. Kristina let out a little squeak in fright, and instinctively jumped back a little just in case the breathing monster woke and it was dangerous.

After a while nothing had happened and Kristina concluded that the thing was most definitely asleep. "A good thing too" she thought. She picked up a nearby stick and prodded it in the stomach, the thing let out a hppf sound and rolled over; so that the thing was facing the small girl.

Kristina blinked in surprise at the face she was looking at, before breaking out beaming. She dropped the stick she was holding and cradled the sleeping figure in her arms.

"Cat, thank goodness you are alright! I was so worried." Catherine let out a sneeze, as if in response, Kristina smiled and let out a giggle.

"Alright enough with the sleeping, time to get you up lazy bones."

She then punched Catherine on the arm. Catherine suddenly sat up, fully awake. She looked at Kristina annoyingly, as she rubbed her arm from the hard punch. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Kristina simply shrugged in response, before standing up and stating. "You could sleep through World War Three, I only did what was necessary."

"Yeah by giving me an aching arm with a bruise. Thanks" Catherine snapped back sarcastically. Kristina just smiled and rolled her eyes. Catherine didn't like being woken up and had Kristina let her, she would of slept for the whole day.

The grumpy teenager, with an aching arm, pushed herself off the floor. She looked down as she used her hands to lift herself up. Her eyes widened at the ground and at the sight of her hands. They were covered in mud and dirt. While, the ground was uneven and bumpy - covered in shrubs, dirt and debris - from nearby trees.

Catherine leapt back in surprised, she then turned her eyes to the sky. And as Kristina, she saw that they were no longer under a single tree. But they were surrounded by multiple trees; of many different types. None of the trees did Catherine recognise from home.

She felt the panic arise her also, but unlike Kristina , she couldn't control it. The latter slowly sank to the floor and put her hands over her ears before letting out a scream filled with terror and panic. Sobs of upset and helplessness could be heard from Catherine; she wailed and curled up in a protective ball. Kristina rushed over to her tearful friend and put a arm around her, pulling Catherine closer to her.

"Shh, it will be alright. You'll see. It will work out just fine in the end" Kristina soothed.

Catherine let out cries of sadness before saying in long puffs "Where...where... are...we...?"

Kristina smiled briefly, trying to remain calm in the ever growing scary situation. "That was my next thing to find out after finding you."

"So...so...we're...lost?"

"No, we are not lost," Kristina said as Catherine looked up to with hopeful eyes. She calmed down a bit, once her spirits had been lifted a bit from the endless pit of sadness. She sniffed. Kristina looked for the right words to use next, so she wouldn't dampen her friend's spirits more than they already were. "Just... Misplaced."

Catherine's hopes sunk like a ship sinking to the bottom of the deep, blue ocean. "We're lost. Face it"

Kristina shook her head. "No no, not lost. I know where we are and I know which way to go!" Kristina got up and Catherine follow in suit.

Catherine folded her arms and said "Alrighty, Miss I-know-everything. Which way?"

Kristina frowned and looked down at the ground, she thought for a moment before pointing a random direction. "Umm... That way!" She walked off when Catherine opened her mouth to say something snarky back.

It was a couple of minutes later, that she heard the patter of footsteps coming after her. She turned to see Catherine huffing and puffing. Catherine was red in the face and catching her breath.

"Wow how unfit are you?!" Kristina said, trying not to laugh before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

Catherine shot her a look, which made her stop laughing."Oh shut up! Just let me catch my breath."

Kristina put her hand in front of her mouth to try and suppress the giggles threatening to return. She failed and ended up in fits of laughter; as Catherine finally caught her breath and was ready to start walking again.

Once Kristina had stopped laughing, the pair began to walk further into the deep, overgrown forest. They had been walking for a couple of hours and Catherine's feet were beginning to tire. She sat down on a tree stump, and caught her breath once more.

"Kristina I'm not sure I can go on much further, I'm so hungry and tired." As if on cue, Kristina turned round with some purple berries stuffed in her mouth, while having the rest in her hand. She offered them to Catherine "Mhm?"

Catherine looked from the berries and then to Kristina and then back to the berries. She ran over and hit Kristina on the back; making her spit out the berries. "Are you stupid?! Those berries could be poisonous!" Kristina dropped the rest of the berries on the floor and quickly wiped down her hands on her jumper. Staining with red. She mumbled a small sorry to Catherine and in turn, Catherine nodded with the contentment that she saved Kristina from possibly dying.

While this was happening, they didn't notice the bushes rustling behind them, and a tall man stepping out of them; sword drawn. Only when he had the sword at Catherine's throat and her squealing in fright, did they realise it was too late.

Kristina had stepped back in fright when she saw the figure approaching and putting the sword at Catherine's throat. Catherine cried and squirmed around "Help me!" The man, tightened his on the sword, to stop Catherine moving. He spoke in a low whisper.

"Who are you?"

Kristina muttered one word in amazement

"Aragon..."

* * *

Reviews would be helpful :)


	3. Lies and Love

**AN: Hi guys, wow. This chapter took a long time to get out. I was in the mood for writing. Writer's block. But, that has left me now! Yay. Quick little note, forgot to clarifly Catherine and Kristina's ages. Catherine is 15, and Kristina is a year older; making her 16. Still young I know.**

**Also, sorry that it is short, I will do a long chapter, every other chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lord of the rings. That all belongs to the genius of J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Enjoy and remember to fave and review**!

* * *

**I Did Not Sign Up For This!**

**Chapter Trois - Lies and Love.**

* * *

"Oh my... This is...is...just unbelievable!" Kristina started jumping up and down in excitement, while a petrified Catherine was begging for her to stop. Aragorn looked oddly at Kristina, he kept the grip of the sword firm; at Catherine's throat. Aragorn looked into the eyes of the young girl he had his sword pointed at, he saw pure terror through the tears of her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt but kept a blank expression plastered on his face. He was a warrior was he not? Warriors don't show their emotions.

The young girl, started to shake violently, her breathing rate increasing, rapidly. Aragorn tried to not focus on the teenaged girl, scared of facing death. Instead he turned his attention to her cheerful, wide eyed companion. Who was jumping up and down, while shouting things like "Thank you Tolkien!" Aragorn looked puzzled before shaking his head, Eru knows what she could mean by that. He looked to the sobbing teenager before turning his gaze back to the happy one. _Opposites_, he thought, _complete opposites._

Aragorn cleared his throat and asked, "Tell me who you are, or she gets it," he gestured to the sword at Catherine's throat, in turn Catherine whimpered and shook violently, with fright. Kristina abruptly stopped, jumping, at her best friend's whimper.

She turned towards Strider, eyes wide. She met his confused stare, and the future king looked into her eyes. Fright, Anger and Determination, were apparent within them. The latter took a deep breath, her gaze not faltering. "I am Kristina and the adolescent there," She gestured to her best friend, who eyes were filled with hope for her own life. "Is my travelling companion and life long friend, Catherine."

Aragorn nodded beginning to understand. His grip loosened, on the sword and that allowed for Catherine gasp for the air, as she had been holding her breathe. "So you are travellers?" Kristina nodded, in confirmation. "Then why are two young ladies travelling alone, in the dead of night," He quickly scanned Kristina over, "Without anything to protect themselves?"

Kristina opened her mouth to answer, when a raspy voice answered first. "We were playing near Coldfells," Strider's and Kristina's head snapped towards the voice. It was Catherine, she had managed to push the sword to one side when Aragorn, loosened his grip. She now stood up and walked over to Kristina; grabbing her friend's arm for dear life. Her voice shook when she spoke again.

"We wondered to far and got lost, in the woods. We were going to wait until morning to get home, but Kristina, decided to continue on, thinking we could make it home, and it was safer," She clenched her teeth. Lying. She hated lying, even though in this case it was the best solution. The latter let her thoughts drift, as she said absent mindly, "But it appears not." Her attention came back as she stated."What business does a ranger have in these parts?"

Aragorn sheathed his sword, the metal sliding silently back into the leather case. "That is my business and mine alone" He said. He frowned "Besides, why are you out here? There is no homes around here that I know off. Not until the first Homely home of Elrond." He looked at Catherine closely, almost suspiciously.

She answered quickly and firmly. "We were playing and got lost. There is nothing more to tell."

Kristina quickly cut in, "We were also planning to go to visit Rivendell and the elves. We hear they are quite beautiful." Catherine shot a glance at Kristina and scowled.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Miladies, I insist you travel with us until we get to Rivendell. It is not safe for young ladies, such as yourselves." Kristina bit her lip, trying not to squeal in delight; at the thought of travelling with the famous hero.

"Us?" Catherine questioned, though she secretly knew the answer. Aragorn opened his mouth, and as if on cue, three, small beings burst in, through the undergrowth. Kristina finally let her squeal slip, hobbits were to much for her.

"Strider, who are these people?" The smallest of the asked, he gave them a cheeky smile and Catherine rolled her eyes. She looked to Kristina, who looked like she was having a hard time retaining herself from hugging the hobbit. _Pippin_. Catherine concluded, _makes even the most strangest of souls go gaga._


End file.
